


The helping hand

by lesbianofarendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianofarendelle/pseuds/lesbianofarendelle
Summary: Modern Elsamaren Au
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

‘Northuldra Ranch’

A deepen sigh released out of the woman as knuckles turned white over the steering wheel of the Ford white explorer. The vehicle moved slowly over the unpaved gravel road, tiny pebbles hitting the underside, making the driver whince at every little ding. The sun was setting down behind the mountains, casting a warm glow over the acres of land. “Beautiful.” Elsa whispered, nervously taking her eyes off the road every few moments to admire the atmosphere around her. Elsa had only seen pictures of scenery like this one from pictures off the internet or those of her classmates had shared between lessons of their travels over breaks.

Early in the morning Elsa traveled away from her small home on the outskirts of Arendelle to move to the middle of nowhere. Her sister begged her to stay, knowing that her older sister wasn’t a big outdoorsy person. Elsa left even with her protests, heading face first into a job that did nothing with her degree like any other college grad did these days. A job was a job at this point, the older sister was struggling to get on her own two feet and spread her wings from the nest. Even if it meant living with strangers to help their short-handed ranch. Elsa hoped within a few months or a year the longest, she would drop this job and land her next gig. Though as her Explorer inches farther away from civilization, her hope dropped to her gut and bubbled with anxiety. 

Tires slowly rolled to largest building on the ranch, with smaller homes nestled close beside and around it. It was clear the large cabin was the heart and soul of the Northuldra Ranch. Pressing the break as the front of the car was welcomed by the building front, the driver’s eyebrows lowered with anxiety. “Just do the next right thing.” Elsa breathed, repeating Anna’s word that was the last advice she was given. Setting her vehicle in park and taking the key out of the ignition. Her left hand shakely grabbed the paperwork in the passenger seat, the other opened the car door, slipping to the dusty ground. Looking around, Elsa could have sworn the ranch was a ghost town in some old ‘Scooby-Doo’ episode, ready to unmask the monster who wants to keep the ghost town to themselves. Shaking her head clear, Elsa carried herself to the front door ready to knock some life into the door. 

“You must be Ms. Evergreen?” a voice spoke behind Elsa, nearly making her jump out of her skin. ‘This is it, this is where i go missing in Scooby-doo.’ Turning around, she was met with a shorter woman who was roughly in her mid 50’s with long gray and eyes that were made from the sun rays. “I’m Yelena, the one who called you about the job.” She spoke again to bring Elsa back to her senses. 

“Please, just call me Elsa.” Elsa offered a hand for Yelena to shake but the older woman did not reach for it. “I am very grateful for the job offer, I hope I can meet your expectations.” Taking her hand away and wiping the nervous sweat off on her thigh of her jeans. Yelena nodded, and passed the taller woman and opened the door. 

“Follow me so I may progress your paperwork.’ Without answering her, Elsa followed into the building. Yelena’s boots were heavy on the hardwood floors compared to Elsa’s lighter steps that followed, passing countless family portraits along the walls. Some looked younger than others, one Elsa’s count point out that was newer was Yelena, few years younger with two smaller children. Yelena was smiling in the photograph, kneeling next to the children, a hand resting on each of their shoulders. One child was a boy, he had dark hair with bright blue eyes and a toothy grin, clearly missing his front teeth. The other child was a girl, similar to the boy with her facial features, but her eyes were the same as Yelena’s. ‘Guess they are her grandkids?’ “Elsa.” Yelena called for her. Snapping her eyes away from the family portrait and rushing back to her new’s side. 

“Sorry to space out, you have a beautiful family.” She spoke as she stepped into the office with Yelena. The older woman, finally did crack a small smile as she sat herself down at the desk. Elsa taking a seat across from her, laying the papers on the desk. 

“Thank you, I take pride in my family along with this ranch. I'm sure you will see that through the time you work here.” Grabbing the paper on the desk, Yelena skimmed it over and rolled herself over to the computer and started to type way with the information. The sound of her fingers hitting the keyboard was the only sound in the room while they sat in silence, Elsa out of old nervous habits started to pick at the seams of her jeans trying to occupy her brain. 

“Were those kids your family members?” breaking the silence between them, not wanting to call them her grandkids too, incase of calling her older than she was. 

“Those kids are my brothers children. We lost him due to illness around the time that photo was taken. So I’m their primary caregiver.” She explains, taking a few deep breaths as she types. Touchy subject, but loss of a family member was nothing new to Elsa with the lost of her own parents. “They both live here and will be working with you in the barn, Im sure they will take care of you.”

“I’m happy to know I won’t be alone while I work.” 

“You soon wish you were.” Yelena smiles for the second time. “Ryder, thinks he is the world’s best jokester, but has a big heart and cares very much for the animals here. Maren, she is a wild child and too bold for her own good.” Elsa smiled, hearing how found Yelena talked about her family reminded her how much she missed her own. She might have left this morning, but she can clearly see Anna’s face filled with tears and Olaf, their younger brother trying to comfort her, not understanding that Elsa won't be around much. “The paperwork is all done, Elsa.” The older woman stands up, handing the papers back. “The cabin to the far right, the name ‘Atahalan’ on it. It should have some furniture in it already. The number I called you with is my personal cell, please call if there is anything wrong with the place.” Elsa stood up and thanked Yelena for everything she has done for her already. “Tomorrow is your first day, so please be dressed and ready by 07:00 am by the barn. Ryder will be waiting for you, he has lots to show you.”   
“Of course, thank you again for everything.” Elsa thanked again and quickly exited the room. Retracing her steps back to the entrance, she stopped herself once more at the photograph of Yelena with her niece and nephew. When Yelena said Elsa would work with them, she was worried that it would turn into a babysitter session, but now looking at the picture again, Yelena was much younger in it. It eased her mind to know that the kids should be much older, hopefully Northuldra won’t be as lonely as Anna was worried about. “Just keep doing the next right thing.” Elsa reminded herself of Anna’s words. 

“Howdy, you must be Elsa? Right?” A young man reached his hand out to greet her, Elsa taking his hand and shaking it lightly, nodding in response. “Im Ryder, I’m sure Yelena mentioned how awesome I am.” Ryder lets out a chuckle, as their hands separate he turns and starts to lead his new blonde companion into the barn. Ryder was wearing a dirt stained flannel with is jeans matching the work load of days prior, Elsa looked too clean compared to him. He walked on into the barn and explained how things worked around here, his hair was long enough to cover his ears and cover half of his neck. Elsa did admire how beautiful his light blue eyes looked, and how much they popped against his tanned complexion. “And over here are the horses stalls, we have to clean them daily. So I hope you don’t mind the smell.” 

“I’m sure I'll get used to it.” She gave him a warm smile, Ryder flashes back a toothy grin and reached next to the stalls for cleaning tools for the two of them. ‘Glad to know he has his teeth now.’ Remembering the family portrait from last night near Yelena’s office. Taking the stable broom out of his hands, Ryder kept the pitchfork and stepped into the one stall. He explained to Elsa to sweep the stall next to him, it made it easier for him to lift large piles of dirty hay into the wheelbarrow that was in the isle of the barn. Gripping the wooden handle, she started to force the stray hay into corners of the stall, her hair falling out of the braid as she worked. Ryder used a bandana tied around his forehead to keep his bangs out of view while working. They haven’t been in the musty barn longer than 5 minutes, and Elsa could feel sweat build up on her back, having the fabric on her back stick. ‘It’s hotter than hell’ 

“Hey, you don’t mind if I grab us a few water bottles do you?” He asked breaking his work and meeting his co-worker’s eyes. 

“Go ahead, I can tell it gets stuffy in here already.” Ryder took her answer as a ‘yes’ and put his tool down and jogged out of the barn. Elsa turned and went back to work, she could feel her own throat gets dry from the atmosphere and her shirt officially staying in place. Certain that Ryder would return shortly, Elsa didn’t want to waste a moment to work and wanted to work for the water he was kind enough to get for the both of them. First day on the job, she had to impress, or it was back to the city of Arendelle with Anna and Olaf, living in that small apartment. It was only her first real day here but she was already liking not sharing a room with her younger sister, they were both adults, but they youngest brother needed his own space, Elsa also didn't want either of them to sleep on the couch. Mindlessly working only brought her thoughts back to her sister and brother, hoping they are doing ok and not missing her too much. She cared for her family too much, when they lost both of their parents in a house fire while on their anniversary. A trip to a cabin they rent in the woods went wrong, and left Elsa at the age of 19 to be the caregiver for her younger siblings. Elsa did and still was trying to give them everything they wanted. 

“Hello?” 

Elsa turned around and noticed a new face watching her work. A woman who was shorter than a few inches to herself. Stopping her work, Elsa walked out of the stall and reached a hand out to greet the new stranger. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. I got lost in my thoughts. I’m one of the new ranch hands here.” They shook hands and then separated. 

“I can tell,” she lets out a soft laugh before reaching over and grabbing another Stable broom from the side of the wall near were Elsa was standing. “What’s your name, cutie?” She asks, throwing her thick braid over her shoulder, taking a step back to get a full look of her. Her big amber eyes did an up and down on Elsa, then letting a smirk form on her face.

“Ah, Elsa. Yours?” 

“Honey,” Her eyes stop giving an overall look on Elsa and meets with icy blue. Elsa was usually as cold blood as a reptile, but she felt herself grow warm. ‘Did she just check me out? Or I’m reading into this? ’ Elsa watched the shorter girl entered the same stall Ryder was working in. Her hair was dark as Ryder’s, and was longer then Elsa’s with all of it pulled back into a thick braid. Bangs rested above her eyebrows, letting her warm eyes drift from work to Elsa from time to time to give an over look again. “You like watching me work?” She asks, making Elsa uncomfortable again. ‘Dumbass.’ 

“Sorry,” she rushes an apology and goes back to work. Elsa entered back in the stall she started and took her embarrassment out in the work. Which she thanked herself silently that Honey didn’t make another comment about how stupidly awkward she just was. First day meeting this girl and Elsa already feels like a clown, a talent she perfected in high school and college. Always reading into everyone’s behavior and not knowing how to respond or like she just showed Honey, stand there like an idiot. 

Ryder comes back with hands full of water bottles, tossing one to Elsa, who clumsy drops the bottle in the dust. Picking it back up and wiping the dirt off the bottle before drinking. Honey was tossed one as well, not failing to catch it like she did. The three cracked their waters and drank as they pleased. Elsa studied Ryder and his facial expressions then looked back at Honey, taking note that they looked similar. The two were almost twins if Elsa guessed, expect Honey had softer features with a more oval face shape, while Ryder was more stocky and a sharper jawline. “Maren, did Yelena say if she wanted us to move Nokk to a different pen today? Or just wait till the weekend?” Asking the question while Ryder picked his barn tool up again with one hand and using his other to wipe off dust from his front. 

“She said leave him till the weekend,” Honey looked across the barn to where some animals were stayed in their stalls, not pointing out who or what Nokk was. 

“Sorry, but Maren? I thought your name was Honey?” 

“Oh come on, Maren.” Ryder rubs a hand over his forehead and then looked at his companion, which she gave him a shy smile. “You really are the reason why Yelena has wrinkles, you know that?” 

“Hey it’s not my fault,” Maren defended herself. Elsa just watched the two bicker back and forth, recalling back to the photograph of last night, the two had grown a lot and stuck to how Yelena described them last night. “If this god forsaken ranch is going to hire cute girls to work with, they should at least call me by some sort of cute nickname.” Rolling her eyes stating her last remark, which caused her brother to release a deep sigh. Ryder and Honey- no, Maren had shared an argument in which he gave up and went back to work. Watching the siblings separate, Elsa could remember when her and Anna got into an argument over Kristoff. Not that she didn’t like Kristoff, it was the fact that Anna always dive into her relationships, which she did again with this boy. Not that Honey, she should say, Maren and Ryder reminded her a lot of them. It was just how the two of them bickered it was like looking in the mirror. 

Ryder walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder shaking away any thoughts she had prior, “Hey don’t let my sister mess with your thoughts, she just likes to test the waters and see what she can get away with.” He says, more like whispers to her while keeping an eye on Maren. Turning away from Elsa, Ryder followed his sister into the same stall. Between the two, they shared an exchange of words again. Ryder’s voice would rise every few words but then be hushed, Maren would let out a small giggle in victory in the argument but then hush quickly when Ryder would say something smart again. 

‘Just have to keep doing the next right thing, Anna’s words of wisdom was more helpful then what I attentionally thought.’


	2. two

“Yes Anna, I am fine. My first week of work went well.”

“Oh good, we were worried sick about you.” Elsa could hear Anna’s expression through the phone. She can see her sister run her fingers through red hair, pushing any loose strands out of sight. Eyebrows knitted close together filled with worry, a Evergreen family thing, to be filled with anxiety at any given moment. “Have you made any friends there yet? Wait your out in the middle of nowhere, oh Elsa why did you move out there? I know you are a loner at heart, but you have to be around people you know?”

“Anna, relax. I do have friends, two in fact.” Elsa brags to her concerned sister. She took a seat on the small couch in her cabin living room, long slender legs tucked under her, using her free hand to grab an ankle and help support it up. 

“Oh please tell me all about them!” Anna’s voice piped with excitement. In the background, Elsa could hear through the phone, Olaf was watching TV, making small remarks about what was happening on screen. “Elsa, spill!” Anna urged her again. 

The older sister let out a deep sigh into the mic of the phone, “Alright, calm down Anna.” Elsa used a hand to twirl the end of her braid, a habit that developed after high school when she needed to focus and set her thoughts straight. “My one friend is Ryder, he is sweet and has this down to earth spirit to him. I think you and him would get along greatly, Kristoff too. He really cares for the animals here.” Elsa had closed her eyes while playing with her hair, she imagined being in the barn. Ryder just turned the corner, he looks up from the ground and gives her a warm smile. His mouth is moving but Elsa can’t hear, but she does watch his body language. He moves from infront of her to beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder again and whispering a warning of his flirtatious sister that was close behind him. ‘Maren.’ 

“Elsa, are you ok?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I got lost in thought” She mumbled into the phone. 

“Ryder sounds like a great guy, huh?” Anna voices, Elsa could hear her tease. 

“Anna no, you know I am not like that.”

“I know, I was teasing you.” Anna snickers. “Please continue with your other friend, I want to hear all about them.” 

“The other friend is Ryder’s sister. Her name is Honey, wait sorry scratch that, it’s Maren.” She fumbles over her name once again. It was something she struggled with since Maren introduced herself and Ryder had corrected her. Elsa was not sure how to describe her to Anna. Her sister liked to read into everything just like she did with people’s actions so explaining Maren to Anna, that was going to be a challenge all on it own. “Maren is a wild card, she is free spirited and just jumps face first into anything.” Treading lightly on the subject of the flirtatious friend. Her palms become sweaty from the thought of her, Elsa used her shoulder to keep the phone up to her ear. Her hands went wipe themselves against the fabric of the couch, and untucked legs from underneath herself and feet meet the cool wooden floor. “She’s nice, both of them are. Not sure which sibling is older yet though.” 

“Why did you almost call her Honey?” Her younger sister asked. ‘Of course she had to ask.’ Elsa bit her lower lip, trying to think of what excuse she has to come up with. 

“It’s her nickname, but Ryder wants to ease it out of the ranch.” She prayed Anna would take the half-assed excuse, this was making the pit in her stomach grow. ‘Anna please don’t read into what I said.’ Anna lets out a soft sigh, she could hear the TV in the background and the small clink of dishes being moved in the kitchen, Elsa knew the layout of the apartment and could see the living room closely knitted next to the kitchen. “Anna?” Elsa called for her sister, waiting to hear her voice. 

“Maren sounds lovely,” she can hear Anna smile through the phone. Her sister shifts on the phone and lets out a small hum. “Elsa, I’m proud of you. You are making friends and starting a new job.” Elsa mumbled a thanks back, letting herself lay back on the couch again. “I’m sure mom and dad would be proud too. They always wanted you to get out and experience new things.” Anna adds. She knew what her sister was trying to do, after their parents death, Anna tried her best to be motherly. Elsa was the caregiver, provided for their small broken family, but Anna was the heart. Olaf broke his wrist last spring and he cried till Anna showed up and had him lay in her lap. Anna was the one to help Elsa cope with her fear of thunder that she developed as a child, she kept the family together spiritually. “It’s getting late, I have to get Olaf to bed. School night, you know how it is.” The siblings made their goodbyes and hung up. Sitting the phone down on the coffee table, Elsa leaned back on the couch again. Her neck was supported by the back of the couch, her arms resting at her side becoming limp. Her week was filled with work, had strained her body and made it sore. Elsa had worked hard before in her life, though this job required more effort and muscle power than the last ones. Eyes closing, her world was covered in darkness and felt the rest of her body had joined the limpness that her arms had started. A soft sigh released from her lips, allowing her chest to relax with her shoulders. ‘Finally a moment to relax.’ Elsa has been busy all week learning how to survive on Northuldra, Ryder giving all the advice he could pore out, and dodging Maren’s pickups. Not that Elsa was uncomfortable with her behavior, she just wasn’t here to date nor settle with someone, Elsa was here to earn money for her family. Picking her head up off the edge of the couch, there was a knock at her front door. ‘I literally have no neighbors, who could this be?’ Groaning, the tall blonde picked herself up off the couch, sliding her feet across the floor towards the door. Taking a deep breath, Elsa managed to pull a fake smile on her face before opening the door. 

“Afternoon Elsa,” the stranger greeted, well not a stranger. The person that was behind Elsa’s door was Maren. The burnette gave her a wide grin, letting her happiness affect the other woman. Elsa’s fake smile became real and more genuine the longer they held their glaze.  
“What brings you to my door?” Propping herself against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. Maren bites her lower lip, and then speaks.

“I figured since you are so far from home, you need someone to hang out with.” ‘She had no real excuse, she made that up on the fly.’ Maren only took her eyes off of Elsa to look past her and then back to her. 

“Want to come in?” She pushed the door open more, and gave the woman more room to enter the cabin. Maren steps inside and Elsa closes the door behind her. The pair walked over to the couch where Elsa was just relaxing on, taking a seat. Maren’s one leg tucked under her other leg as she sat, resting her left arm on the arm of the couch. Elsa crossed her legs, keeping her arms tucked close to her body. “So have you lived on Northuldra your whole life?”

“Born and raised on this ranch.” She smiles again with her words. Maren kept her answers usually short with Elsa, but kept up with her smiles and constant urge to help the blonde while working. “What about you, where are you from?” 

“Arendelle City. It’s big, though my family lives on the outskirts of it. Felt safer you know?” 

“Never knew you could feel safe in a city.” She sits and thinks for a minute, resting her chin on the arm that was resting on the arm of the couch, then looking back up to Elsa. “Do you feel safe here at least? I know you’ve been here a week, but this ranch is literally the safest place I could think of.” Elsa pounds on Maren’s question before answering. 

“I’m not sure yet.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I..” Her voice carries off. “I just don't want to touch this subject, please Honey. Shit, sorry, I mean Maren.” They sit in silence after Elsa begs her to not talk about if she feels ‘safe’ in the new environment. Not that she didn’t, it was just many insecurities raising faster then what Elsa could mentally handle at the moment. Looking down at her hands, that rested in her lap. Elsa couldn’t look Maren in the eyes at the thought of the possibility of hurting her feelings. 

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to open up to me if you don’t want to. Just take baby steps.” 

“Baby steps?” She repeated her, looking up making eye contact again. Maren reached over and rubbed her forearm. 

“Baby steps.” Maren gives her a different smile this time, on that Elsa hasn’t seen before. Her smile was a different warm, it was the warmth you felt off the sun in a cool autumn afternoon. The same warmth of when a mother would care for her child, reassuring all would be well. Looking from where Maren’s hand was and back to her eyes, Elsa’s gut did a flip and her anxiety raised with it. “Hey take a deep breath, you are starting to look like a scared animal.” 

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to,” She answered in a shaking voice. 

“Elsa, it's ok.” Her friend had reassured her again. Maren’s hand slipped down her arm to her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. The other woman’s hands were not as soft as her own, clearly rough from years of working at the ranch. Maren’s complexion was darker than Elsa’s, her skin looked warm against the other woman. Elsa’s own skin felt like fresh snow that laid on the mountain tops in the far distance, while Maren’s was kissed by the sun's warm rays in a steamy summer afternoon. “Hey look at me,” She bent over to Elsa, trying to meet her glaze. Their eyes met, and her stomach did a flip once again. ‘Thanks anxiety’ “I wasn’t trying to pry into an uncharted territory with you, I just wanted to know more about you. We can save that topic for another day, I swear by my word.” 

“Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you.” After Maren says that, she quickly becomes flushed. “I mean, ah, like I would do anything for you since we are friends now… right?” She takes her hand away from Elsa’s, and rests it on the thigh of her leg. Elsa’s face started to pinken, letting her words register in her own brain. 

“Yes, of course.” The room became stiff after the awkward moment, Elsa could feel her body heat up, she was sure Maren could feel the warmth radicate off of her. Maren after a few deep breaths, she tries and starts a new conversation. The two don’t tread on any touchy subjects and if they got close to one, Elsa would change the subject. Having Maren around made her cabin feel less like an ice castle, it was a welcoming atmosphere with hints of anxiety. Her friend would say some more flirty comments to regain the confidence she had lost during their earlier conversation. Elsa was trying her best to stay in her lane in life and keep trucking forward, but Maren kept sideswiping her and having her consider changing lanes. ‘Come on Elsa, you are not like every other lesbian. Don’t like the only girl you talk to within one week.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu, this is for you. You big dumb clown. Elsa with a gun said "your ass is grass"


	3. She's not playing dumb

It’s been a few weeks since their awkward conversation on Elsa’s couch, since then they didn’t speak much but an occasion Maren would slip out a flirty comment. She wasn’t intentionally avoiding her friend, she truly didn’t know how to act around someone like ‘her.’ Her stomach flip like a pancake on the skillet whenever they were close or when eyes met during work. Elsa was always an anxious person when growing up, her mother even wanted to get her into therapy but her father forbid and hoped it would chill out after high school. It seemed to get better but it was only due to Elsa learning how to cope with it, now it seemed like she was losing that grip. She went to old habits to help, adult coloring books, cooking, cleaning, and even trying to learn how to knit for the fifth time again. All have failed to ease her emotions except for riding lessons that she picked up from Ryder. 

“Ryder please, teach me to ride one of the horses here,” She practically begged him. Ryder didn’t hesitate to agree and started with having Elsa on the saddle while he walked them around on the lead. They would do this a few times a week after work, Ryder was patient with her and so was the horse. Samatha was a Friesian horse, she was solid black and moved with grace. Elsa honestly never knew that large animals like Samatha could move so beautifully and carried as much grace as a dancer on stage did. Every night after a lesson, she would call Anna to share what she learned from Ryder that day. Her sister would drink up any detail Elsa would share, and tease if Ryder’s name came up in conversation. Anna knew her older sister didn’t swing that way, but it was harmless sister fun, which neither of them minded. Elsa left out the details of Maren being around during the riding sessions, each and every time. The shorter girl would prop herself on the fence, chin resting on her hand and have that dumb gooofy smile on her face. Maren would unbutton the top few buttons on her flannel and roll her sleeves while watching her. For a short girl, Maren wasn’t built like a twig like Elsa. She was more muscular, due to the hefty work from the ranch. During her lesson, she tried her hardest to keep her eyes on Ryder and not his sister, the task was hard but each session she was getting better at it. 

Elsa’s lesson with Ryder ended early due to an appointment, he turned over Samatha to Maren at the fence while he made a mad dash out the barn to catch his ride. Elsa silently agreed to help return the horse to her stable with Maren. The two of them didn’t speak a word while traveling through the barn to the stalls. Maren used a hush voice to speak to Samatha while leading her into the labeled area for the Friesian. Closing the wooden pen behind her once the horse was settled in. “So what made you pick up riding lessons?” 

“I.. I wanted to try something new?” Elsa shrugged, keeping the real reason to herself. The other woman nodded and proceeded to walk away from her, to the exit of the barn. Elsa quickly jogged after her, reaching a hand out to grab Maren’s forearm. Spinning her to face Elsa, the realization hitting her on what quick movement she just acted out, with what emotions was raising in her along with the other woman. “Wai- I am so sorry, I didn’t mean! I was just not thinking, you know like normal. Ahaha dumbass Elsa, right?” She released Maren, taking a step back, talking with her hands. ‘Shut up shut up shut up!’ 

“Elsa, if you wanted to hold hands, just ask. I love to intwin my fingers with ours,” Maren smirked, taking a step forward. Her hand toying at the one hand Elsa had dropped to her side, her fingers traced lines in her palm till the linked. Taking a step close, Elsa could feel her breath catch in her lungs, “Unless you want to keep playing games, dumbass.” With that, the short woman unlinked their hands and stepped away, turning hips to walk away, Elsa standing there choking on her own tongue. ‘Mother please forgive me, you truly have a mess on your hands.’ Silently praying to her mother before stumbling behind her companion. ‘Just do the next right thing.’ Anna’s advice raced in her head, and Elsa was doing nothing but hoping she truly was doing the next right thing. Her pale hand outstretched to Maren, finally grabbing onto her firmly. “Oh, someone is finally leaping out of the closet now are we?” 

“I.. I am doing this because you challenged me.” Elsa wrinkled her nose trying to stop the blush from turning from a pink to a red. “I’m not just some city girl, I can hold my own.” 

“Oh can you?” Maren raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes I can,” trying to give her the same level of sass back. While walking out of the barn, leaving the musty air behind them, Elsa took the chance to pull Maren close to her while they stepped in time together. “Oh, Honey!”

“Hm?” 

“You were the only playing games, not me. I don’t have time for such foolish games, I’m not even here to gain a romantic partner.” She side eyed her friend, lips coming up to a small pout. Maren watched her face, analyzing every moment she made. The grip on her hand had tightened, making both women slow their walk. 

“For someone who isn’t looking for a partner, why do you always look like you're itching to be around me?” She flirted back. Elsa could feel herself become embarrassed. Never understood why she was drawn near to the woman, they worked very closely together, shared duties, and shared lunch with Ryder of course with them. Personally blaming it on the fact they had the same job, but after when home alone in her cabin. Elsa felt lonely, looking for an excuse to text the never ending flirty dumb ass, or keep her mind business to avoid that situation all together. ‘Get your icy heart together, you can’t be serious with this? You have literally no experience.’ Elsa felt like she was talking herself off the edge of a cliff, the other her wanted to jump off into the unknown and break those icy walls that have been built up so many years ago. “Hello, space case? You ok? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just was playing.” Her hands felt empty, feeling the other woman’s hand slip away. A warm breeze that couldn’t compare to the warmth Maren gave her had danced between the two, trying to fill the emptiness. 

“You’re fine, I should be apologizing. I shouldn’t space out as much as I did.” Crossing arms over her chest. ‘Close it all off, you are done with these emotions, come off that cliff.’ “I’m going to be heading home now, thank you for the eventful walk.. er I mean stroll out of the barn.” Turning away briskly, Elsa practically half walked half jogged away from Maren. Guilt was ripping her insides, heart sinking to her feet, but her brain was the only one wanting to think clearly and not jump into anything. Trying to be nothing like her clumsy sister who jumped into Kristoff’s arms when they first met. Kristoff was one of the backstage bodies to move sets, hand props to the actors, and manage lights. He was part of the theater kids since Elsa has been in, they knew each other but never spoke until Anna. Anna visited Elsa after their high school musical practice, her sister was mimicking the dances and misplaced her foot. Slipping off the stage and into Kristoff’s arms, who wasn’t even paying attention to the clumsy ginger. Anna knew how to make an entrance to someone’s life, unlike herself, Elsa struggled to even greet herself every morning. ‘How did I go from high school lead actor to a complete disaster?’ 

“Hey Ice Queen!” Elsa turned around to see Maren jogging after, coming up breathing a little heavy. “Glad to see you answer to that nickname, I was worried you wouldn’t.” Letting out a small laugh between breaths. 

“How could I not hear your loud mouth?” 

“Thanks, Yelena tells me that all the time. Besides that point, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Me?” The blonde asked. 

“Yeah, tomorrow we have off right? Well come along with me to town, an all day thing. I’ll buy you lunch, you just have to show up and be cute like always.” ‘Is she...? No, she isn’t...’ 

“Pardon me, like what are you asking me?” She sounded a bit rude, mentally kicking herself. Maren rubbed the back of her neck, a faint blush painted on her face. This was the second time she has ever seen Maren blush, the girl had said endless flirts between the two of them. The first time was when they held hands on her couch, trying to comfort Elsa with anxious thoughts. 

“Are you playing dumb or are you really that useless lesbian trope?” 

“I never once said I was a lesbian.” 

“My apologies, I thought it was a given after holding hands. I guess dudes are still cool in some wa-“ 

“God, Honey no. Shit.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, again mentally kicking herself for messing up her name again. “Maren, yes I’m a lesbian. I just don’t voice it, I like to not have that a main personality trait for me.” 

“Oh it’s not. I just want to know if the girls I like are actually gay and not playing games with me.” Her eyes travel down on Elsa, biting her lower lip before drifting back to her eyes. “I was asking you to a date, get together, hang out, whatever you would like to call it. I want it to be the two of us. I can stand here and admire how gorgeous you are but I really want to know what ticks you off or what makes you laugh. You know?” Maren pauses, “The nitty gritty of what makes you, you.” Watching her hands fumble together while she produces the words to the taller woman. Elsa felt her face flare up with heat, palms started to get sweaty again just by her words and the thoughts of the actions Maren wanted to carry out with them. She had girlfriends before, they went as soft or cautious with Elsa like this one was. They leaped and bounded through emotions and acted careless compared to what she was witnessing before her. 

“I will decide what it will be after, but yes I will accompany you tomorrow.” 

“Oh, hell yes!” Maren jumped and did a little happy dance. Elsa using a hand had to cover her mouth that dared to open with giggles by her actions. Maren turned and pointed to Elsa, “Be sure to wear something extremely cute! I’ll drive my truck over to your front porch 9 am sharp!” With that Elsa watched what she could guess the happiest person alive dash back the way she came, and pull out her phone to brag about her excitement to a friend. 

“You truly are a character, aren’t you Honey?” Asking the wind the question. Elsa felt happier giving into that diving into emotions self, and nervous. What would she wear? How would she act? What would Honey do tomorrow? Is it really going to be a date? What if they held hands? What if they kiss- “Oh stop it you.” Elsa stopped her brain from useless thoughts. “We are just enjoying the day away from work. Don’t jump off that cliff just yet.” Smiling, she took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and swiped up to unlock it. Fingers moving on their own texting a message to a familiar context and sending it before her own brain can register what she said. It was only a matter of seconds the screen lit up with her sister's face. Answering it, Anna spoke first. 

“Elsa, what do you mean you are going on a date tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for Reneeliddell on tumblr.com. Check out her elsamaren art, and demon!Elsa Au.
> 
> Unsure when next chapter will be up, thank you for chilling with me on this journey.


	4. The date

Clothes were thrown around the room, shoes scattered across the floor as well. She tried to have her hair up in a braid, ponytail, and various other hair styles, but settled with having it down. Elsa went with a white summer dress, that hung off her shoulders and the length of it ended a few inches above her knees. She was already a few inches taller than her date, and kept to white sandals, if she really wanted to go over the top with it. Heels would have been the key, adding height to her and making her legs look longer then what they already were. Elsa kept her makeup basic, keeping to nude colors with light pink lip gloss. Stepping back from the full body mirror in the bedroom, satisfaction filled her chest knowing she was able to dress for an occasion like today. A loud horn interrupted her admiration of her reflection in the mirror. Walking over to the window, peaking out. Maren’s old truck parked there, lights flashing signaling for Elsa to come down. 

Elsa doesn’t remember how she got down the stairs so fast nor how she got in Maren’s truck. Excitement and anxiety bubbled and danced inside her, making her forget most events that just happened before her. Glancing over to the driver, Maren wore jeans with a beautiful light yellow blouse. Maren never wore makeup, and she truly was beautiful without. Watching the morning sun radiate off her skin, Elsa really couldn’t believe Maren was that gorgeous. She felt like she couldn’t compare to that, Elsa put on makeup this morning while Maren woke up looking like she was blessed by the gods. “Hey do you want to hold hands while I drive?” Maren asked, thoughts scattering in her last three working brain cells.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“You have been staring at me for the last few minutes, I thought you wanted to hold hands? Or was I wrong?” The driver lets out a small giggle, smile spreading wide. Elsa looked down at her hands, watching them fumble between themselves. ‘Wow you are dumb.’ “Come on Icy Queen, share what you were thinking, don’t be shy.”

“I was thinking how beautiful you were without makeup,” Elsa blurted out, her face becoming flushed with color. Maren almost stops the car to look at the passenger in disbelief.

“What did you say?” She chokes on her words, the vehicle slowly picking up speed again down the road. 

“I just didn’t realize how beautiful you looked till now, I feel like a clown for actually being blind.” Elsa lets out a soft sad laugh, her blush only darkens against her pale skin. Maren takes one hand off the wheel and reaches across the seats and grabs Elsa’s hand. Bringing them over so she didn’t have to reach far while driving. 

“Elsa, you are no clown. Blind? Maybe.” Flashing a fast toothy grin at her before her eyes went back to the road. “But Elsa, I wasn’t flirting with you to have some dumb fun. When I first saw you walk into the barn, your hair pulled back into a braid and that anxious smile you had too.” Maren squeezes her hand, and lets out a deep sigh. “God, I’ve dated and checked out countless girls before, but god damn Elsa, nothing compares to you.” Elsa’s mind goes blank. She wasn’t even sure if her brain was thinking about breathing or keeping her heart pumping blood. She could feel her own hands and feet grow cold, chest filling with a new emotion. ‘What is this feeling?’ “Was I too honest?” 

“No.. no, I just don’t know what to say?” Looking at the ground, it was like she was watching a movie on her life. “I am truly sorry, I don’t know how to respond.”

“It’s ok, just keep being beautiful.” Maren practically ends the conversation with that. The ride was silent, neither of the women had separated their hands while the truck rolled down the old paved road and into the town. The fields they passed would occasionally have a sign with how many miles they were away from civilization, the miles counting down to the date that Elsa was self consciously trembling about. She sure her hand was sweaty, still surprised Maren refuses to let go of it. The driver's hand was bone dry like this was nothing to her, it was something so casual. “Elsa are you cold? Your hand is freezing.” 

“Sorry, that’s my superpower.”

“What?” Maren has a small glance over to the worried girl. 

“I mean uhhh,” Elsa used her free hand to grab some fabric of her dress to help her think. “I always had a lower body temperature. Sorry for being so weird.” She started to untangle her fingers from Maren’s, but was stopped with a small yank. 

“What are you doing?” Maren sounded surprised with a little annoyance under her breath. 

“I thought my hand was too cold, I was going to-“

“Well stop it, damn Elsa. I’m just trying to hold you hand.” Maren’s annoyance faded and her usual bubbly self appeared with her last line as a joke. “You hard enough to get close to, don’t take my only physical interaction I might get.” Elsa felt her hand receive a squeeze, Maren’s thumb rubbed over her own in small motions. The blonde couldn’t watch their hands anymore, turned and face the window to see the town welcome sign be passed. ‘Oh it starts.’ 

Maren leaded then down the street, pointing to buildings and talking about their history. The bakery at the corner of the first street used to be an old art museum, which sold and moved down three blocks to a smaller establishment. Apparently it was doing better there then where the new bakery sat. Elsa would listen and occasionally ask a question or two, but her focus was stolen by the old theater again. She has been to the small town countless times, with each and every time stopping herself in front of it, giving deep long sighs. Memories flooding the mind of high school and college of the years she performed and how proud she felt, being able to take lead and see her parents face smiling through the bright lights of each and every performance. It truly was the one thing that gave Elsa freedom and eased all emotions that dared to ruin a good time. “Elsa, you ok?” Elsa snapping the glade away from the theater, Maren’s eyebrows were drifted down casting a worried glance. 

“Oh yes, don’t worry. I just was reliving a memory.” 

“What was it? The memory?” Her partner looked from Elsa to the old building, a hand grabbed Elsa’s standing next to her. “Let me relive it with you.” 

Elsa watched Maren stare at the theater, taking in her own deep breaths and then closing eyes. “Well,” Elsa has to regain the memory and prepare to share it. “Standing in front of the stage, your shoes are clicking across the floor while your legs and arms move with music. Dancing with an extreme emotion to share with the audience, singing long drawn notes, voice filling the large room that it even carries to the halls outside the doors.” Elsa closed her eyes as well at that point. “Mom and dad are sitting there, smiles large, Anna is cheering.” A small laugh escapes. “Anna, gosh she’s about to leap out of her chair and fly her happy ass up to hug me, I can see father holding her down by one arm practically begging her to chill out. Mother, oh mother. She has her hand on her chest and humming to the song I practiced so often in the kitten while she cooked.” Elsa held her eyes closed so long, Maren opened hers to watch the moment Elsa was having. 

“I didn’t know you were into performing.” Elsa opened her eyes and looked at the woman. Maren took her free hand and wiped Elsa’s face. “You really relieved that didn’t you? You even started to cry.” 

“Cry?” Elsa pulled away, fetching her phone from the purse to look at the reflection. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to do that.” She started to dap the area around the eyes, trying to keep the little makeup she had on. 

“Hey it’s ok. I would cry too if I was happy to see how proud my parents and siblings were of me.” Maren smiled softly, hands cupping Elsa’s face. “Stop being a worry wart, you are going to make this date more stressful for you.” Hands slipping away from her face. 

“I never said it was a date yet?” 

“I know,” Maren grabbed Elsa’s hand again and tugged her back down the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder to see Elsa’s eyes wonder in their own thoughts, trying to piece it together what Maren was thinking. The short woman pulled the two of them into a small coffee shop, the smell of hazelnut danced at their noses. “I don’t know if you like coffee but they have the best muffins, you can’t resist them.” 

“I don’t mind coffee, I probably need some caffeine after our long morning.” Elsa has a soft nervous smile. Their hands didn’t untangle, not that they would want to, but it was also the fact She had something to hold onto when she felt nervous in the new atmosphere. Maren could feel gentle squeezes from the cold hand, having her thumb rub over the girl's hand. 

“Honey, is that you?” The pair turned around, a few women close to their height and age stood there. All dressed in jeans and a graphic tee of bands that Elsa couldn’t place her finger on. Maren reached her other hand out to shake the girl, who Elsa could guess had spoken to them. “You look good, how Northuldra treating you?” 

“The ranch has been treating good, maybe too good.” Her eyes shot over to her blonde date, who was watching the interaction. Maren’s friends took the hint and focused this attention on the taller one of the pair. “This is Elsa, she recently was hired at the ranch.” 

“Damn Maren, you know how to pick them.” One of them spoke, eyes drifting down on Elsa and back up. Silence filled the space between her friends and them. She squeezes Maren’s hand, singling she was anxious and a little threatened by the group. They were bold with the way they talked, carried a confidence she couldn’t dream of having. Elsa shifted herself close to her date, arms becoming more linked. She started to feel like she was on stage again, but not the way she wanted to be. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, but we have to go.” Elsa tugged in Maren again, leading them to the door of the coffee shop. Her date started to whisper about them not getting anything like she wanted, but stopped when their eyes met. Elsa’s eyes were deep blue filled with panic and screamed ‘help me’. Maren waved over her shoulder and shouted goodbye. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, hun. I had other plans with you away.” Her eyes were warm and gave comfort like a blanket on a cold winter day. The two of them didn’t separate from linked arms, while walking away from the coffee shop. “Do you like mini golf?” She asked, the words hummed in Elsa’s ears, chest feeling with butterflies, causing her stomach to flip from nervousness to giddy excitement. 

“I enjoy it, why?” 

“Can you pretend you don’t know how to play, so I can wrap my arms around you and ‘teach’ you how to play?” Maren starts to blush, using her free hand to move some stay hairs out of her face. Elsa thought it over, her brain already looking over the cliff of this feeling again. ‘Just jump, you already want to.’ 

“I said I enjoyed it, never said I knew how to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my feral Brazilian, this chapter is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I have written in 4 years, sorry it's not the greatest. Next chapter I plan to make it longer, I wanted to rip the band aid off and start this fic.


End file.
